


Future Sight

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Bullied Hiccup, Bullying, Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Characters Watching Their Own Movies, Gen, Plotbunnies, Story Cuts Off Suddenly, but he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: What if all the characters from How to Train Your Dragon, watched the second movie, before the events of the first could take place?





	Future Sight

The man looked down at his Skrill companion as he shifted uncomfortably, sparks flying off his hide. “ **Are we really going to pretend to be Thor and Thunder?** ”

The man sighed and nodded. “We don’t have a choice. They wouldn’t trust us if we didn’t. I think the gods will understand. Besides, we will behave exactly as they will be expecting us too, exactly as they believe Thor and Thunder would behave. If the gods are different to their beliefs, it is not our fault.”

“ **I suppose... plus we aren’t doing this for our own gain, we are doing it to end the war and bring peace to everyone.** ”

The man nodded, patting the Skrill on the head. “Exactly. Now then, let’s begin.”

.oOo.

The dragons all looked around in confusion as they appeared in a large, empty room. One wall was entirely black and the floor slanted downwards towards it. On the left side of the room, the floor was covered in comfy looking egg-keeps and rest-places of different sizes and designs for each of them. The other side was covered in some other structure they didn’t recognise by name, but they’d seen them in the Toothfulls villages during their hunt-gathers.

What really caught their attention, though, were the huge Skrill and Toothfull standing at the front of the room, by the black wall. The dragons immediately recognised Thunder and his Rider, Thor. They all hissed and growled a greeting, bowing their heads low at the presence of two of their Gods.

“ **Welcome, my kin. Please, do not bow to me. My Rider and I have brought you here for a very important meeting. If history carries on as it has, then our kind is doomed to extinction.** ”

The King stepped forward, and despite his massive size, he was still smaller than Thunder. “ **What can we do, Thunder?** ”

The Skrill simply inclined his head. “ **Be seated and watch. We will bring the Toothfulls here too, to watch some events of the future. To see your fall, great king, and the rise of the new Alpha.** ”

There was hissing and discontent from amongst the dragons but they all settled down on the rest-places and looked around. There seemed to be two groups present, one was clearly the Alpha’s group, while another seemed to be a group of dragons from one of the nests. They followed the directions of the Nightfury and settled down onto the rest-places, keeping a watchful eye on everyone.

Valka sighed sadly and settled down next to CloudJumper. They seemed so distrustful of everyone. She looked over to the empty chairs on the other side of the room and wondered who would be joining them. She hoped it was the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk, if only so she could see her son and husband once more, even if they would not know who she was. it would be torture to see them again, but she desperately wanted to know if they were well.

.oOo.

The Vikings looked around frantically as they appeared in a room they didn’t recognise. One half of the room was covered in dragon nests, full of dragons, while the other half was covered in chairs. They all reached for their weapons and shoved the children behind them before they realised they didn’t have any weapons with them. They looked up at the huge white dragon with the giant tusks who was looking calmly down at them.

Their gaze then slid to the front of the room to the giant Skrill and froze, seeing the giant man next to him. His hammer, helmet and beard were unmistakable.

Thor. They broke out into whispers and Thor stood up from where he was leaning on the Skrill. “Alright, calm down. We have brought you all here to witness something great. These events are six years into your future. Those who do not wish to witness this, I will send you back, but those who do, be seated and you shall see the future unfold.”

Hiccup immediately broke away from the other children and made his way towards the front, sitting down on one of the chairs there. “Well, if you have something that important to show us, that you’d bring us here, I definitely want to see it.”

The elder also walked over, herding many of the small children with her. Soon all the children were seated with Hiccup and the Elder at the front of the chairs. The other teens and younger adults sat behind them with the other Vikings reluctantly sitting in the remaining seats.

Thor nodded, looking down at Hiccup and smiling, nodding his head slowly once. “Good choice.” He stood up straight, the Skrill beside him standing up as well. “Now then, let’s get watching.” The two of them vanished in a flash of lightning and the black wall behind them suddenly lit up, sounds and pictures appearing on it.

.oOo.

**There was a few seconds of the screen being blank while soft music played. A fiddle playing a long, high note, while a horn of some kind carried the melody, more horns joining in after the first few bars. A quiet drum beat kicked in while a pipe of some kind took over the melody line. And string instruments strummed in the background.**

**Suddenly the image of water covered the screen, something flying across it and disturbing the surface, leaving a trail of white foam in its wake. The picture moved around, like someone looking up and suddenly they were facing an image of the Isle of Berk, the stone statues on the water and towering mountain were unmistakable.**

**They moved closer to Berk and heard birds squawking.**

**As the island came closer and into better focus the Vikings frowned at how different it looked. The image moved up, as if on wings, gliding over the sea towards the island.**

**Suddenly, a voice sounded from amongst the music and sea breeze.**

**“This is Berk.”**

Everyone looked shocked at Hiccup, his voice instantly recognisable.

**“The best kept Secret this side of... well, anywhere.”**

The Vikings frowned at the new additions to the island, unsure as to what to make of it. The green building poking out the side of the island, what was that for?

**“Granted it may not look like much”**

What was that huge thing holding water? It was right where the catapults should be.

**“But this we heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.”**

Several people glared at Hiccup for that comment.

**The image shifted to a high view looking down between some houses. Something big shot past above whatever was looking down and suddenly the image changed to a view on the ground, something whooshing past again.**

Everyone knew it was a dragon, but which one, and where was everyone? Why had no one raised the alarm? Why were the dragons there in broad daylight?

**The image panned down to see a small huddle of sheep hiding under the edge of a roof, bleating quietly in fear, one had some kind of pain on its side.**

**The image changed again, looking down on a small village clearing next to a well and something whooshed past above the screen, a shadow passing by on the ground.**

**“Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart.”**

**The sheep kept in a huddle and made their way across to the buildings on the other side.**

**Something whooshed past again just as the sheep hid in a small alley between two buildings.**

**“You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point, we Berkians prefer,”**

**Four of the sheep suddenly backed up towards the street, pushing the one with pain on it out into the open. There was a pause and suddenly the sheep was grabbed at speed.**

**The view changed again, switching between a totem with poles coming out the sides, as a Monstrous Nightmare shot across the screen.**

**“A little something,”**

**It changed to see a house as a Nadder and then a Zippleback flew past**

**“We like to call,”**

**It changed to a wind dial as something flew past it. It then changed to the water tower as a bunch of dragons flew around it.**

**“Dragon Racing!”**

**The view moved and the Vikings saw the dragons fly out from behind the tower. They all gasped in shock, seeing Fishlegs on the back of a Groncle, the twins on a Zippleback, Snotlout on a Nightmare and Astrid on a Nadder. The view moved down slightly and they saw everyone from the village on some kind of stands cheering loudly.**

Stoick frowned. “What in Thor’s name...” he muttered.

Him, Spitelout, Gobber and Gothi all stood on a raised platform, calmly watching whatever the Hel it was going on.

**The view moved again and Fishlegs came onto the screen, the Ingerman family crest painted on his face in orange and green.**

**“Whooo!”**

**The view moved down slightly to see the Groncle, painted like Fishlegs was, tongue hanging out one side of its mouth and the sheep firmly held in its paws, bleating. Suddenly something crashes into them and the Groncle dropped the sheep.**

**“Oh!” It was Snotlout on the back of the Nightmare, painted red and yellow. He laughed, catching the sheep on his lap. “I’m sorry Fishlegs.” He turned around to face the other boy as the view moved to see him from behind. His face was decorated with red and yellow paint to match the Nightmare. “Did you want that?” he pointed to the sheep and Fishlegs scowled. He shot forwards on the Groncle but the Nightmare flared its wings, letting the bolder class dragon fly past it harmlessly.**

**Fishlegs voice called out. “Oh Snotlout! That was mine!”**

**Snotlout drifted towards the Zippleback with Ruff and Tuff on it. He passed the Sheep to Ruffnut. “Here ya go babe.” She effortlessly caught it and he leant against the Nightmare’s horns. “Did I tell you that you look amazing today, ‘cus you do.”**

**The Zippleback head seemed to be glaring at Snotlout and looked up at Ruff.**

**“Ugh, come on Barf, it’s starting to stink around here.” As she moved away slightly the zippleback head began to release gas.**

**Tuffnut then came in on screen his face covered in black and yellow paint. “Nope, still hates you.” The gass seemed to flow past more. “Let’s blow this place Belch!” the head reared back and sparks flew from its mouth, igniting the gas and exploding.**

**Snotlout yelled as he and the Nightmare were blasted.**

**Tuffnutt shouted out, “Alright!” as he and his sister flew Barf and Belch over to what appeared to be nets and dropped the sheep into one of them.**

**Stoick laughed. “Ha-Ha! That’s nine for the twins! Astird lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none. And Hiccup is...” the camera moved up slightly to show the face of a dragon none of the Vikings recognised painted on the wooden panel Stoick lowered himself into his chair. “Nowhere to be found. Hmm.”**

**Gobber leant in towards him. “Scared him off with the big talk, didn’t you, Stoick?”**

**The view changed to see Snotlout flying only to get punched in the head by Astrid, who was painted blue and orange, much like the Nadder she was riding. “What are you doing, Snotlout? They’re gonna win now.”**

**“She’s my princess, whatever she wants she gets.”**

**“Ruffnut? Didn’t she try to burry you alive?”**

**“Only for a few hours.” He laughed. They flew past a wind dial and the Nightmare kicked it on the way past, sending it spinning slightly.**

**Suddenly Hiccups voice appeared again. “Now, Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they’ve all moved in.”**

**The five dragons all flew into the green building they’d seen earlier.**

**“Any, really, why wouldn’t they? We’ve got custom stables,” the inside of the building turned out to be lots of nests for dragons. “All you can eat feeding stations,” it looked like a shallow well full of fish. “a Full service dragon wash.” There was some kind of machine a dragon was sitting under as what looked like a baby Groncle flew past, sneezing a fireball at something, setting it on fire. “Even top of the line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.”**

**Astrid flew past, pulling a string and sending water cascading down onto it, putting out the fire.**

**Stock chuckled darkly. “It’s time, Gobber.”**

**Gobber, who’s interchangeable hand was currently a hand so he could clap, nodded. “Rightly ho,” he waved it in the air. “Last lap.”**

**A Viking next to a horn shaped like a Thunderdrum nodded and blew the horn, a deep sound resonating over the whole village.**

**Astrid gasped. “The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!” the flew past the cheering crowds.**

**A foot and stump appeared, pulling somthing.**

**The Twins flew past, Ruffnut shouting, “Come on Barf.” While Tuffnut shouts, “Let’s go!”**

**A mechanism pulled something into place.**

**Fishlegs leant forwards. “Go, Meatlug!”**

**A giant bow of some kind pulled downwards.**

**Astird flew forwards shouting, “Whoo-hoo!”**

**Ruff and Tuff were right behind her, Tuff chanting, “Let’s go lets go lets go!” while Fishlegs was behind them laughing.**

**The view changed to a black sheep sitting in something, chewing the cud. It had yellow paint on its face and ears. Gobber leant over towards it. “This is your big moment.” He stood up straight. “Have a nice flight!”**

**The sheep looked at him in shock for a moment before he was flung up into the air.**

**Astrid looked at it. “Up up up!” the Nadder extended its claws, reaching out towards it.**

**Right before they caught it Fishlegs grabbed it, coming back around in a circle. “Yes!” he looked down. “Good job Meatlug!” he flew closer to the twins and spun, throwing the sheep towards them. “Here ya go darlin’, mine’s worth ten.”**

**Ruff grinned. “Yeah, the black sheep!”**

**Astrid flew closer to Snotlout. “You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?”**

**Ruff grinned. “I’m totally winning!”**

**Fishlegs leant in. “We’re winning together.”**

**Ruff slammed the Zippleback head into him and he screamed as he was thrown off course and slammed into Snotlout, who shouted out as they both tumbled from the sky.**

**The crowd went wild cheering, on man even throwing his child into the air.**

A woman slapped her husband around the head and held tighter onto their baby. The man looked sheepish and grinned apologetically at her, only to receive a huff of annoyance.

**Ruff cheered. “Whoo yeah, nothing can stop me now!”**

**Tuff grinned. “Except for me, we’re attached genious.” He grabbed for the sheep, trying to pull it off her. “Quit trying to steal all my glory!”**

**Ruff shouted and tried to pull the sheep back, ending in a tug of war between them. Astrid hopped up to stand on the Nadder’s back. Stoick grinned and thumped a fist. “Get them Astrid!”**

**Astrid flew up behind them and jumped onto the Zippleback’s back while both twins were still arguing, ran down its length towards the head sand grabbed the black sheep, her body weight pulling it away from both twins. Stormfly flew up from below them and caught her.**

**“Gotcha! Haha!”**

**The twins shoted out from behind her, Ruff calling her name while Tuff simple let out a wordless exclamation.**

**Stoic thumped raised his fists. “Well played!”he dropped them and laughed, punching Spitelout in the shoulder. “That’s my future daughter-in-law!”**

The room broke out into shocked gasps, people shooting Astrid and Hiccup shocked glances.

**They circled around towards the nets, Astrid got shoved by Fishlegs and then as they were aiming for the net Snotlout came up from in front, aiming his hammer. “Er, Excuse me!”**

**“Stormfly!” the Nadder dropped as Snotlout swung his hammer, hitting Fishlegs, who was still behind the Nadder. Astrid flew under the nets, up behind them and dropped the black sheep into the net.**

**Stoic shouted, “That’s thirteen! Astrid takes the game!”**

**The crowd went wild, everyone cheering for her and for such an exciting game.**

**Hiccup’s voice came up again as Astrid threw her hands up into the air, revelling in her victory. “Yup, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off.” Ruff and Tuff were arguing, punching each other. “And it’s a good thing too.” Astrid flew past the crowd, hi-fiving several people on the way past. “Because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.”**

The screen suddenly went still and everyone exploded. Some shouting about the dragons, some shouting at Hiccup, the four dragons that had been seen tried to walk over but where charged and shouted at by several Vikings until they went back into their nests.

Eventually Hiccup hopped onto the raised platform in front of everyone, waving his arms and shouting for order. After a second he looked over at the largest thing in the room and the dragon nodded, raising his head slightly before bellowing loudly.

Everyone fell silent and hiccup nodded his thanks. “Alright, look, this is about six year from now, that’s what Thor said, so, clearly in the next year, we somehow manage to end the war against dragons by making peace with them, now clearly, we can, or this would never have been possible. So can you guys just cool down? I know you don’t like dragons, but did you all see what I did? There were so many more houses there, and the number of people in the stands was huge! In just six years the village got so big! No one is dying anymore, more houses have been built, and that dragon racing looks more interesting than racing boats across the harbour.”

The kids down the front nodded and cheered at that, having already been subjected to watching the boats race once a year.

Hiccup shrugged. “Look, clearly we can get along. Even Thor had a dragon, or was I the only person to see the Skrill?”

Stoick stood up. “We can’t make peace with those devils Hiccup! They can’t live peacefully! All they know is to destroy!”

“Why don’t you calm down?”

Hiccup jerked in surprise and turned, staggering backwards as Thor and Thunder appeared on the platform behind him. His foot came across empty air and he started falling backwards. With one swift motion Thor knelt down and held his hand behind Hiccup, steadying him and preventing him from falling. “Careful, Child of Prophesy, we wouldn’t want you to fall.”

Hiccup frowned and stepped back onto the platform. “Child of Prophesy? What’s that?”

Thor grinned. “It means, that in the events in the near future, you will be the one to bring about the changes. You will bring about an age of greatness.”

Snotlout snorted. “Who, Useless? He can’t do anything properly. Are you sure you have the right guy? Besides, there’s no way what we saw there was real, I’d never turn my back on Astrid.”

Thor glared slightly down at him. “You do when there’s an angry Nightfury ready to roast you if you try anything on her.”

They all glanced towards the dragons and the Nightfury sat up straight, tilting its head slightly. It crooned something and Thunder called back. The thing then jumped up out of its nest and glided down towards the stage.

Hiccup looked up at Thor. “Why would the Nightfury want to attack Snotlout? Well... any more than anyone does.”

There was quiet chuckling from many people gathered, who smothered their laughter when Snotlout and Spitelout glared at them.

Thor chuckled. “That is simple, little Rider. He, much like a guy would chase off other guys flirting with their girlfriend, or a dragon would chase off rival males who try to display to their mate, he wants to chase off any rival males that try to display to your mate, your girlfriend. Since you are his Rider, he must protect you and your family.”

“Rider? So he’s my dragon?” Hiccup looked the dragon over, wondering how he ended up with a Nightfury while the others had more common dragons.

“Yes, in fact, whule everyone else on Berk is simply a dragon rider, you are a True Rider.”

Hiccup tilted his head, looking up. “True Rider? What’s that?”

“You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring the two worlds together. There have been very few True Riders in history. I believe that other than you and me, there have only been... three others.”

Hiccup sucked in a shocked breath. Only he and three other people in history... and Thor. He was like Thor.

Thor stood up straight. “Well, how about instead of sitting here talking, we finish our story?”

Hiccup nodded and glanced at the Nightfury, who turned around and flew off onto his nest. Hiccup jumped down off the stage, making his way back to his seat and Thor and Thunder vanished again. They looked back at the screen which was still frozen on an image of Astrid and Stormfly flying off before suddenly it started again.

**There was a Nightfury scream and new music suddenly began playing. A Nightfury with one red tailfin was shooting across the surface of the water. The angle changed to a wide shot before showing someone lying flat against its back, their left leg a prosthetic.**

**They dipped and weaved between a school of Thunderdrums before the man shifted on the saddle and the two of them shot off into the sky. A quick shout of “Yeah!” revealed his identity to be Hiccup.**

**Voices singing something barely understandable rang across the music while Hiccup and the Nightfury weaved through the clouds. They performed loops and twists, spinning and diving about in the clouds.**

Hiccup grinned. “Cool!”

Several people chuckled when Hiccup and the Nightfury let themselves fall backwards. The dragon really seemed to be enjoying himself.

**They spun around out over some clouds and Hiccup held his hands out to either side. As they glided across above a cloud a flight of Timberjacks could be seen above them.**

**Hiccup moved the handle he’d been holding down to lie flat against the saddle. “So what do you think bud? You wanna give this another shot?” his voice was muffled by the mask he wore.**

Stoic frowned. “Why are ya wearing a mask, Hiccup!”

Hiccup turned around. “I don’t know!”

**The Nightfury grunted and glared forwards.**

**“Toothless...” Hiccup sounded exasperated. “It’ll be fine. He moved his peg leg and the red tailfin moved into a new position.**

“How in Odin’s name did that happen!” Stoic shouted.

“I don’t know!” Hiccup shouted back.

**Hiccup pulled another mechanism and unclipped something from the saddle, sitting upright again. “Ready?”**

**Toothless shrugged his shoulders and seemed to be preparing himself. Hiccup then fell of the saddle sideways, yelling as he did so. Toothless dived down after him as he shot past the camera. Hiccup’s shout of “Yeah!” showed his lack of fear at that moment.**

**As Toothless came down level with him, both of them spinning around in the air he whooped, looking at the black dragon with another shout of “Yeah!”**

**Toothless looked at Hiccup before grinning, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and flapping in the wind. They spun slightly in the air so Toothless was now above Hiccup, who now had his back to Toothless, facing down and forward. A break in the clouds showed the fast approaching water.**

Stoic jumped up. “I swear to the Gods, dragon, if you don’t catch my son, I’ll kill you now!”

**Hiccup bent forwards, shoving his arms through something at his ankles before suddenly straightening out, flinging his arms out to either side right as Toothless spread his wings. He shouted out loud for a second before suddenly he was not falling anymore.**

Everyone began to shout in shock as Hiccup was wearing a pair of wings.

Hiccup’s mouth opened wide. “I can fly?”

**Hiccup pressed a button on his waist and a fin popped up on his back. He glanced over his shoulder at Toothless who looked at him happily. He looked forwards,**

“I can FLY?!” Hiccup hopped up and stared, fascinated at the screen.

**Hiccup and Toothless glided forwards peacefully, Hiccup half yelling, half shouting, “Whoa! Yoo hoo hoo!”**

**Toothless suddenly shot a ball of fire that exploded right in front of and beneath Hiccup, who lifted upwards in the air. “Yeah!” another shot. “Woo hoo! This is amazing!”**

**Some rock pillars approached through the clouds. “No longer amazing! Toothless!”**

**The Nightfury shrieked and tried to climb up the air to get to him but his locked up tail fin prevented him from flying very fast.**

**“Oh no! Oh!” hiccup shouted, flying right towards a pillar of rocks.**

**Toothless let out another fireball, blasting the rocks to smithereens, before he grabbed Hiccup and wrapped himself around him. They crashed onto an island, past several trees before rolling to a stop. Toothless unfurled his wings and Hiccup’s leg poked out, his hand switching a button to change the feet around. He stood up and dusted himself off.**

**Toothless groggily stood up.**

“Odin’s name, Hiccup. Are ya trying to kill me?” Stoic called out.

“Sorry dad! I will try to avoid doing something I haven’t done yet!” Hiccup called back.

**“Phweoo. That really came out of nowhere.”**

**Toothless shook himself off and they both looked over at the rocks, which crumbled and fell into the sea. Hiccup pushed the straps off his arms before bending over to put the wings away. Toothless groaned at him.**

**Hiccup stuffed the wings into the legs of his trousers, fastening some belts to lock them in place. “We, we gotta work on your solo gliding there, Bud. That locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue manoeuvres, hey?” he wound a mechanism on his belt and the fin on his back coiled back up.**

**He bent forwards and pulled of his helmet, standing up and brushing his hair slightly. He dropped his hand and smiled off somewhere behind the camera, a soft wind fluttering his hair.**

Many women gasped, Astrid and Ruffnut leant forwards, “Woah!”

Tuffnut whistled. “Wow... look at Hiccup.”

**Hiccup walked forwards towards the edge of the small rock stack he was on, looking out into the horizon. The camera moved and showed a misty expanse of trees, leaves glowing gold with autumn colours. Stacks of rocks supporting the trees poked out of the mist and in the background, large mountains could be seen faintly.**

**“Ah. Looks like we’ve found another one bud.”**

**Toothless grumbled and let out a low groan.**

**Hiccup’s head jerked forwards as a small pebble smacked him in the back of the head. He turned around to face Toothless, who made a face and turned around.**

**“Oh what, do you want an apology?” Toothless grunted. “Is that why you’re pouting, big baby boo?”**

**Toothless let out the distinct grumble sounds.**

**Hiccup threw his helmet on the floor. “Well, try this on.” He tackled the Nightfury’s neck, not budging him in the slightest. He tugged and shoved at the harness and Toothless simply looked off to the side, completely unbothered by him.**

Several people laughed slightly while others shook their heads, disappointed in the tribe heir having so little strength.

**“Ah, ya feeling it yet?” groan. “Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?”**

**Toothless groaned again and stood on his hind legs. Hiccup grunted and held on, his arms still wrapped around toothless’ neck, but his feet now no longer touching the floor. Toothless plodded along until he was standing over the edge of the ledge.**

“Dragon if you hurt my son...” Stoick scowled.

Hiccup huffed. “Dad, seriously, cool it.”

**“Oh, come on, come on.” The view changed now looking down at what was below them. “Y-y-you wouldn’t hurt a one legged...” Hiccup looked down and screamed slightly, clinging tighter to toothless, who was now chuckling.**

Hiccup hummed. “I didn’t know dragons could laugh...”

**Hiccup slipped slightly and tried to get a better grip. “You’re right! You’re right! You win. You win.”**

**Toothless let out a couple of groans before throwing himself backwards.**

**“Whoa whoa whoa whoa!” Hiccup laughed as they tumbled to the floor and toothless spun them over so Hiccup was now on his back on the floor beneath him. “He’s down. And it’s ugly.” He pushed at toothless’ paw and the dragon responded by batting at him gently. Hiccup rolled slightly batting toothless’ paws. “Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-”**

**Toothless flopped his head down onto Hiccup’s stomach.**

**“Oh.....”**

**Toothless looked at him for a moment before his tongue poked out and licked Hiccup’s chin. He then lifted his head and began to lick Hiccup’s face.**

Several people in the room began laughing, a few dragons even joining in.


End file.
